


they're back on

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff and Angst, Frantic Sex, Idiots in Love, Implied morning sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fic, Reunion Sex, Rimming, SO MUCH TEASING, Teasing, cameos from Credence and Alfred, edited from tumblr, puppies in the background, they are Theseus's children, this is the flyboys romance from Dunkirk but with our brothers in arms from fantastic beasts instead, this is tom hardy theseus with freckles, vaseline as lube because old timey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: fellow pilots see each other again, three years after the war's end.there's a lot lingering in the air between them, unspoken, unconfirmed....until now.





	they're back on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/gifts).



> originally posted on tumblr, i cleaned this up and decided to change a few things. gave it more of a proper ending too.
> 
> thanks to my friend for prompting me for some fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> the 'angel' line i borrowed from bygoneboy's art on twitter,  
> EDIT: here's the art https://twitter.com/bygoneboy/status/959939480844161030  
> i believe it's a quote from a video game which i havent played.

The man’s hair looks the same. A touch longer in parts, with streaks of grey at the temples.

He’s handsome as ever, even if he’s a little ragged, lack of sleep, getting used to full meals again, probably preferring the floor to a bed. “Percy.”

Theseus’s own voice sounds like a strangers to his ears, and Percy reacts like he’s cursed his very existence.

“Theseus. I thought you were dead. Until Newt sent me that telegram…”

He grins tightly, and Percy’s eyes drop to somewhere around his toes.

“Well, you would’ve been almost right, I was caught. But it turns out… pilots are among the few sorts they respect.” Theseus isn’t free of scars. But at least none are new, fresh, since landing that plane on the beach.

Percy hovers on the edge of the doorframe, and Theseus can’t help thinking of old folks tales, the obscene novel he read in primary school, hidden in his desk. “Well, come in then. Kettle’s on.”

Percy does, stepping after him with a barely stifled grimace. He’s limping. Shot, then, or something. Theseus wishes he’d been there, to protect his friend. His brother in arms. His-

Well.

Something.

Percy stays for dinner, as it happens, and Theseus knows his way around a roast, potatoes, and carrots. Once finished, Percy gets up and goes to do the dishes, silent as the grave.

The only sounds to fill that horrible, gnawing ache in his gut no longer from hunger are the pups.

They bounce around, yipping and barking softly, rubbing their wet noses into the backs of his legs, begging for pets. Theseus indulges them, watching Percy as he works, as if he likes keeping his hands in the hot soapy water, perhaps warding off an eternal chill.

Theseus doesn’t think, he just gets to his feet and steps carefully around the dogs, collars jingling, and wraps his arms around Percy’s waist.

He buries his face in the back of the man’s neck, breathing deep, inhaling the spicy scent of his cologne. Even after all that, he’s still wearing it. Theseus gave it to him three Christmases ago.

“I’ve missed you. Missed this. Us. So--- much.”

He swallows the curse along with his pride, and hopes he can appeal to Percy’s sentiment.

The pups settle, taking up perches here and there, beady eyes darting around, but sometimes landing on them. Strange acting humans. Theseus could laugh if he didn’t feel so dangerously close to crying. Percy exhales deeply, and Theseus can feel the tension ebbing out of him.

“Theo, I’m not sure I can give you what you want. To be that rock.. I scarcely feel like myself anymore.”

“That’s what I love about you. You let me help you find your way back. And you did. You’re here. _Now.”_

 _‘Please...stay.’_ He whispers into Percy’s skin, his lips finding the side of the man’s neck, just below his ear. Eventually he has to back away, to let go enough just so that Percy can remove his hands from the sink, and turn around to meet him halfway.

His hands are dripping wet, warm and covered with suds, but Theseus doesn’t care. He’d hold Percy in his arms if he was covered in blood. He _has_ , come to think of it.

Percy kisses like a man starving, though they’d just eaten enough for ten men, and Theseus answers back with twice as much fervor, delirious, desperate, dying to get the man somewhere horizontal and touch every inch of him. He’s in dire need of remapping Percy’s skin. They stumble out of the kitchen, only tripping over pups a couple times, and Theseus eventually, shoves his bedroom door open, for Percy to kick it shut behind them right after they’ve slipped inside.

His hands are long since dried, damp spots soaking into Theseus’ waist and on his shirt, right over his heart, so Percy helps him out of his clothing, and he returns the favor shortly after. He stands there for a long moment, panting for breath, taking in the sight of Percy’s muscles, wiry hair over his chest, sprinkled with grey, and it’s hardly a thought for him to drop to his knees, and gaze up in awe.

“Theo, you don’t have to-”

“Shut up.” Theseus answers, with little bite, only to lean in close and swallow down Percy’s cock without a thought for air. He doesn’t need to think or be anything but _Theo_ when he’s like this, safe, ensconced in the warmth of Percy’s legs, the man’s cock a heavy weight on his tongue.

Percy tastes bitter, salty with sweat, perhaps from nerves, and the familiar tang of common brand body soap. Theseus moves away only for a moment, long enough to allow Percy to sit down, before his own knees give out, highly likely, judging by the massive bruise healing on his left leg.

The smudge of greenish yellow reaches down from Percy’s thigh all the way to the top of his calf, and Theseus is careful to avoid it with his wandering hands, gripping hard on the man’s upper thighs, and then back around to grope his ass. He’s missed this too.

Theseus gulps for air around the man’s cock, and hums, surging close enough so that the dark cloud of hair framing the base tickles his nose, and Percy’s hands _finally_ thrust into his hair, grasping the back of his skull. “Theo, Christ, I’m really close… I think I’m gonna c-”

Theseus just smiles as best he can with a mouthful of cock, and then hums louder, pulling back far enough to suckle on the head of Percy’s length, swirling his tongue purposefully around it, teasing the slit and the foreskin. Percy shouts, and arches his back, both hands going taut in Theseus’ hair, before the man’s legs go slack at his sides. Theseus swallows the mouthful of slimy bitterness, and gentles his hands on Percy’s ass, smoothing his palms up and over the man’s hips.

He lets Percy’s cock slip out of his mouth slowly, still softening and growing limp as the rest of his body. Theseus licks his lips and ducks down to kiss beside Percy’s navel, a white scar from what might have been a knife standing out over his tanned skin.

“Theo… please tell me you’re going to let me fuck you. I’m not sure how long I’ll be in town-”

Theseus nods, and nuzzles his cheek against Percy’s stomach. “If you want to. Lemme just go get the-”

“Yeah, okay, I need to recover.” Percy lays there, boneless from his orgasm, and Theseus gets up to his feet with a huff of breath, walking over to his bedside table and plucking out the hardly used tub of vaseline. His tone comes out sounding amused, and knowing. “I figured as much, Perce.”

Ever since Theseus has been back home, he’s managed to either never find time to do it, or simply resort to self serving in the shower. It’s easier to clean up in there, after all.

The pups keep him rather busy, in a way, he likes it. But now, having Percy with him, in his bed, no less, Theseus decides he’s glad he’s not _as_ over prepared.

He loves the intimacy of having his partner do it. The slow stretch of fingers, the gentle caring effort it takes to get ready for a modest length like Percy’s cock.

Theseus reaches down to palm himself, almost absentmindedly, and he finds that his arousal is not unbearable yet. He’s just gotta be patient, and trust that Percy will take care of him.

Percy shifts back on the bed, and digs his heels in, not quite bending himself in half before rolling over, and grabbing a pillow, obviously planning for it to go under Theseus’s chest.

He smiles, knowing that now, he’s only going to want to use _that_ specific pillow for just such an occasion as this. “You’re rather eager aren’t you? Missed having my ass on your tongue?”

He can’t help teasing, and Percy groans. “Shut up and get on your front, soldier.”

Between the two of them, if anyone’s overexcited, it’s Theseus.

After all, he’s the one who’d kept sneaking into Percy’s bunk, and would spoon him, jerk him off before even touching himself. Theseus called it properly serving his copilot. Percy called him insatiable.

He kneels on the bed beside Percy, and leans down to kiss him deeply, feeling a hand skitter up his side, caressing his skin, over his ribs, then sliding around to grope at his ass. “Yeah, yeah, I got the picture.”

Theseus finally gets into position, not quite nestling his cock against the pillow, settling it partway between his thighs, so he can rest on his elbows, and look back to see Percy ogling him.

“Shall I kiss every freckle Theo? Reacquaint myself with this gorgeous form?” Theseus groans.

“If you do that, I’m not going to last for you to get even a finger inside me, you fucking tease.”

Percy lowers his mouth to the back of Theseus’s neck, and licks across a shoulder, nipping the skin, and putting both hands to frame on his hips.

Percy does cover a lot of Theseus’s back with kisses and soft love bites, all the while the other man rocks his groin against the back of one of Theseus’s thighs, and lets him feel how ready he is again.

“Going to do anything more than hump me, Perce?” He asks, and then a groan is muffling itself into the base of his spine.

“Shut up.” Percy ends up being the one who goes silent, his kisses finally reaching dip of Theseus’s spine, then over the cleft of his ass, then Percy’s wet warm mouth moves down so that his tongue can flicker over his tight pucker. “God!”

He can’t stop himself from exclaiming, before Percy hums against him on purpose, the sound vibrating through him and heightening the sparks of pleasure running through his veins, making his cock ache over the pillowcase.

Theseus can’t help rocking his hips forward, and Percy’s mouth chases after him, his lips suckling hard over his fluttering rim, before daring to thrust his tongue _in_ , and Percy’s hands boldly squeeze on his backside. “That’s it, fuck, yeah, right there, Perce.” Theseus loses himself, mindlessly babbling nonsense, as Percy’s grip shifts, and one hand finds its way around his cock, the other massages two fingertips along his taint, rising up to meet his lips and tongue where they’re currently torturing his ass.

Between those two methods of stimulation, Theseus doesn’t stand a chance. He barely holds on a little longer, gritting his teeth, feeling Percy shiver against him, clearly humping the bed now as he works Theseus open with his tongue.

“Did you want to see my new scar Theo?” Percy breaks off to ask, panting into Theseus’s inner thigh, while pausing long enough to give him a moment to come down.

He should be angry at the denial, but instead he’s thankful for the reprieve, and he glances back to see Percy slicking up two fingers on his left hand, before he drags his clean hand down his side, thumbing over his hip bone. Theseus hadn’t noticed it, because he’d been too caught up with sucking Percy off.

It’s a nasty one, looks like it’s from shrapnel, or a clean bullet wound.

“I thought of you, and the pain was secondary to never seeing your face again.”

Percy’s saying, moving those fingers to tease over Theseus’s cock once more. As if he’s distracting Theseus from what he confessed. Meanwhile, he’s trying desperately to hold off from coming, Theseus has to resort recounts statistics in his head, and Percy starts easing one digit inside his spit slick hole, aided with the smooth glide of vaseline.

Percy shuffles closer, kneeling right behind Theseus, and he can feel the wet tip of the other man’s cock on his skin, Percy’s grinding himself into the side of his ass, while thrusting a finger in up to the second knuckle.

“I’m determined to make you come before I get inside you, dammit all, Theo.” Percy growls against his shoulder, then nips the skin purposefully, adding a second finger, ensuring sooner rather than later, he’s going to find Theseus’s prostate. His suspicion is proven to be correct, when Percy grunts, then Theseus’s vision goes white, and his jaw actively drops.

Percy’s fingertips nudge over the same spot again and again, while his free hand strokes Theseus’s cock until he can’t hold back anymore, and he comes with a full body tremor, his breathing labored as his heartbeat skips.

Theseus’s cock pulses wetly into Percy’s hand, spilling onto his fingers, smearing on the ruined pillowcase. He can feel Percy shaking behind him, and he reaches back desperately, his hand finding the other man’s sweat slippery thigh. “Please, get in me now.”

“But Theo I’ve only done-” Percy’s protesting, the second finger hardly up to the next knuckle.

Theseus fairly sobs, impatient and aching, “Please Perce, do it.” Luckily, his old friend doesn’t keep him waiting. The head of Percy’s glorious cock is about the widest point on it, so after he gets that in, it’s easy going. Theseus relishes the burning stretch, the familiar twinge and flexing of muscle as Percy settles fully inside him, and he groans against his neck as Theseus’s body accepts him graciously, grateful to be anchored down under those hips, flush to his ass now.

Percy’s hand is still slick with Theseus’s release, so he applies it to his cock again, not quite painful from over sensitivity, clearly eager to make him come _again_. Percy’s voice rasps in his ear,

“I’m not too heavy for you am I?”

Theseus sighs, “Never. I love it. Pin me down.”

Percy rocks back, withdrawing his cock almost completely, and he thrusts in again, slipping further, deeper. that time, brushing past Theseus’s sweet spot. Percy huffs against his cheek, and it’s a known sound to Theseus. He grins, seconds before it turns into a grimace.

“Are you close?” Theseus only asks because he’s beginning to feel on the verge of collapse, his arms shaky, his knees hurting, despite the soft cushion of the mattress.

Percy grunts in affirmation, and then snaps his hips forward again, again, until Theseus can _feel_ his cock actively throbbing inside his ass, the audible squelch of lube and precum deafening in the silence, besides their shared breaths. Theseus exhales and clenches purposefully around Percy, trying to _urge_ him to come.

Emboldened or provoked, Percy’s thrusts speed up, and he builds up a steady rhythm, until Theseus hears his breathing hitch, and he comes again suddenly, with a low groan.

Warmth fills Theseus’s hole, some of it spilling out around Percy’s still hard cock, and he goes a touch limp under him, sagging into the mattress. Percy’s hands drop to frame his shoulders, and he rocks once, twice, back into Theseus, before shivering, then slipping free of his ass.

Theseus can feel every tremor of Percy’s aftershocks rippling through him, even as their bodies separate a little. Percy doesn’t go far, in fact, he slumps overtop Theseus, sweat growing sticky between them, just like his own release is trapped beneath his hips, cooling on the pillowcase.

Percy has to move, roll off Theseus and go get cleaned up. But Theseus almost doesn’t want him to.

He thinks that he would just like to have Percy draped over his body all night, for all time, to protect him, keep him secure, best as he can.

“We’re sticky.” Percy mumbles, and Theseus sighs, reluctantly agreeing.

Though he’s sure that they both dozed off, even if just for a moment.

“Sorry ‘bout that, darlin,’ but it’s not _all_ my fault.”

Percy chuckles, “Yes, I’m aware,” and then he drags himself away from Theseus’s rather prone form, hobbling over to his bathroom, finding his washrag, then like the angel hs is, ensuring the water is warm before he wets it to bring back.

Percy returns just as Theseus attempts to lean up on his arms, watching him the whole way, keeping his legs open, a bit more teasing than he probably should be. He’s exhausted.

“Up for round three?” Theseus jokes, and Percy’s shoulder shake with laughter.

“No, and neither are you, you idiot. But maybe tomorrow.”

Theseus ignores the leap his heart makes in his chest, but unfortunately, it must show on his face.

Percy wipes carefully, methodically in between his legs, cleaning the cleft of Theseus’s ass from any remaining lubrication and seed. “You’ll stay for breakfast then?” He asks, cautiously hopeful.

“Sure, but only if you’re cooking.” Percy is a notoriously shit cook.

Theseus nods, and Percy leans down to peck his cheek with a soft kiss, silently speaking of affection.

“Say, do you mind if I let some of the boys in? Al’s rather possessive. Cree, well, he never sleeps if he’s not at my side.”

“Alright.”

Percy backs away and Theseus crawls off the bed to go over to the bedroom door, and carefully opens it. Just as he suspected, his two newest little loves, the golden retriever and the doberman are first in line, nails scrabbling on the wood floor, eagerly bounding over to brush against his knees.

“Hi, hi, yes, yes, you can come in. don’t scare off Percy now, okay? He’s our guest.”

Theseus watches as they approach Percy, and he holds out a hand, palm up, letting them sniff him.

Percy must still smell enough like Theseus, despite the swipe of fresh soap and water he gave himself, because the pups don’t seem shy at all, jumping up onto the bed, and curling atop the blankets at the other man’s feet. “Hey, I think they like me.”

Theseus grins, “I think we have that in common.” It’s all he can say without getting too choked up, but Percy knows. He must. That night Theseus falls asleep in Percy’s arms, their legs entangled, one hand firmly on the one wrapped around his waist. Theseus breathes easier, just having him there, he thinks. He wakes in the morning to cold noses against his chest, and warm lips on his neck, with a definite _something_ prodding against his backside. He smiles, and peeks open an eye.

The pups are watching, unaware, and he’s not sure if he’s got the energy to urge them out to protect their innocence, or if he wants to let Percy ravish him to wake him up properly. Theseus is very torn, but Percy decides it for him, stirring behind him, more firmly kissing his shoulder, arms tightening around his waist.

“Shall we spare your furry children the sight of their father being fucked into the mattress?” Percy whispers, like it’s a secret, and the dogs might understand his words. Theseus shakes with a laugh.

“Oh go on then.” Percy pulls away, only long enough to go crack the door, scooting the pups out, and they go, even if Al sounds like he’s whining to stay. Theseus rolls over onto his back, and watches Percy, illuminated by just the morning sunshine spilling in the windows. He’s gorgeous, truly.

“Look here, there’s an angel in my bed.” Percy teases, and Theseus laughs, his entire body shaking from mirth, helping him become a touch more alert. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Percy shrugs, and then smiles, crawling back in under the covers, moving to straddle Theseus’s waist, “Maybe so.”

 

* * *

 

**~end~**


End file.
